Talk:Khitomer Accords
The following was originally posted on my talk page by Illwill. I have moved it here for discussion. :I must take issue with the description of the contents of this article. The Khitomer Accords refers to the actual treaty document. Its article should be primarily concerned with describing what laws or rules were set out in this document. The history section of this article is what one would use to describe the events that led up to the signing of the document :''ie: :*First Khitomer Conference: assination of chancellor , kirk goes to jail :*Second khitomer conference: martok is a changeling, Cardassia joins dominion :''In short, the conference is the meeting and circumstance, while the Accord is the actual document and treaty :This rational can also be applied to the Temporal Accords :''Temporal accord: :*time travel is only used for research :History of temporal accords :*great powers realized the dangers of time travel :*possible evolution of temporal prime directive :--Illwill 16:24, 16 February 2006 (UTC) I think I agree... the key word there is "think". :P The question is: were there ever any specific laws described? If not, I suppose a simple definition will have to do, IF people decide something needs to be done about this. --From Andoria with Love 02:57, 17 February 2006 (UTC) * Should be merged with Khitomer Conference and treat 'Accords' soley as the treaty page. --Alan del Beccio 02:59, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Here is what Wikipedia had to say: *In the Star Trek universe, the Khitomer Accords comprised a treaty set down between the Klingon Empire, the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Empire signed on the planet Khitomer in the year 2293. The accords were formulated after the destruction of the Klingon moon Praxis earlier that year, and whose key purpose was to aid the crippled Klingon Empire from impending planetary destruction. I think the Accords where just a general treaty that officially ended hostility between the three powers. Before the treaty, at any given time hostility could break out between any or all powers.(see TOS, ENT) After the treaty, there was a signed peace and an incentive to cooperate and prevent further fighting and skirmish. In films 7 - 10, as well as TNG, DS9, VOY there was alway a level of official cooperation between the klingons and the Federation. I would argue that they were almost friendly in the way the came to each others aid.(TNG: , , ) Remember, the Klingons actually needed the Federations help to survive. Bases were dismantled, borders were opened. Federation and Klingon comerce existed. It was directly responsible for the idealistic utopian federation that Picard enjoyed.--Illwill 04:34, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Mixed up dates Under the Apocrypha section the page has the following statement: :"In the year 2509, the Khitomer Accords break down between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, and all out war is imminent, according to the storyline in Star Trek Online." That should start with: "In the year 2409." Which is the start of the 25th century, the time frame the game is set in – Amasov 05:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :In the time it took you to write out this talk page note, you could have just gone and fixed it yourself. Every tiny error and typo doesn't need to be brought to talk pages. It is a wiki for a reason... --OuroborosCobra talk 05:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC)